


Его зовут Энакин

by minty_mix



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Уезжая, Оби-Ван не видел будущего. Для него была важна неопределенность. Но когда на третью ночь пути в придорожном мотеле он встречаетего, план, каким бы он ни был, катится к чертям.





	Его зовут Энакин

Впереди его ждет только дорога и ничего больше. Позади — прошлое, от которого хочется бежать. Позади — то, что хочется оставить навсегда за плечами. Позади — то, что заставляет двигаться вперед, совсем неважно куда.

Впереди его ждет только дорога.

Оби-Ван выжимает газ — не на полную мощность, конечно, но так, чтобы ехать ощутимо быстро. В машине тихо играет музыка, едва слышно гудит мотор. И мир вокруг в принципе не кажется ужасным и неприветливым. Наоборот. Солнце золотом разливается по горизонту, впереди — только бескрайняя извилистая трасса и редко попадающиеся навстречу машины. Может быть, он будет ехать всю ночь, пока усталость не закроет его глаза на беспокойный сон, как на замок. Может быть, как только солнце сядет, он снимет комнату в первом же мотеле и уснет под мельтешение неоновых огней вывесок.

Может быть, через пару миль он развернется и поедет обратно.

Оби-Ван усмехается. Вот уж нет. Не поедет. Он скорее с разгону врежется в ближайшее дерево, чем повернет назад. Так будет даже проще, чем убегать от прошлого. И от самого себя.

Обычно Оби-Ван решает свои проблемы. Он не из тех, кто предпочтет побег. Но в этот раз так сложились звезды, жизненный путь повернулся именно так, судьба подсказала такое решение — неважно; в этот раз он убегает. И, наверное, еще никогда он не чувствовал себя таким счастливым и свободным. Потому что вокруг только бесконечный простор и дорога. Вокруг — только то будущее, которое он сам себе захочет. Вокруг нет ничего, что напоминает о случившемся, не бередит сердце воспоминаниями. 

И Оби-Ван рад этой возможности. Просто ехать вперед под тихие переливы кантри в магнитоле, гнаться за солнцем, обгонять облака, соревноваться с ветром. Просто жить.

В его возрасте о таком только мечтают. 

А у него впереди — дорога. И ничего больше.

***

Уезжая, Оби-Ван не видел будущего. Для него была важна неопределенность. Но когда на третью ночь пути в придорожном мотеле он встречает _его_ , план, каким бы он ни был, катится к чертям.

Его зовут Энакин, он младше на добрых шестнадцать лет. И от его губ невозможно оторвать взгляд.

Оби-Ван ловит себя на мысли, что так откровенно пялиться на человека, которого знаешь всего каких-то полчаса, — просто неприлично. Но глаза сами, против воли его, смотрят на эти губы — розовые, изящно-вычерченные на красивом лице, даже на вид кажущиеся сладкими. Оби-Вану хочется их попробовать, удостовериться, что все действительно так, но это еще более худший повод для продолжения знакомства, чем просто пялиться на человека.

Энакин красив. Его красоту, наверное, можно даже назвать приторной — кудрявые волосы, большие, широко распахнутые глаза, густые ресницы. И губы. Чертовы губы.

Видит бог, Оби-Ван не этого хотел, покидая свой город.

Энакин смеется его шуткам, шутит сам, и кажется, будто они знакомы уже тысячу лет как минимум, а не жалкие два часа.

Через четыре часа после знакомства — благо, бар при мотеле работает круглосуточно и никто не гонит их по номерам или по машинам — Оби-Ван зовет его с собой в поездку.

— А что ты предлагаешь? — спрашивает Энакин, откровенно провоцируя, распаляя и зажигая изнутри. Оби-Ван ведется на провокацию.

— Тишину дороги, хорошую музыку и приятную компанию, — с улыбкой отвечает он. Энакин протягивает руку, и они заключают соглашение.

Через шесть часов после знакомства они покидают мотель. За окнами постепенно становится светлее, но они едут не к рассвету, а наоборот — от него. Солнце встает позади, будто прокладывая лучами дорогу специально для них. И Энакин улыбается, со смехом переключая песни и говоря, что ни черта это не хорошая музыка. Оби-Ван только смеется в ответ.

Он вообще не думал, что найдет попутчика. Что сам позовет кого-то присоединиться к нему и разделить это спонтанное путешествие. Что поведется просто на чью-то улыбку.

Но через десять часов после знакомства он останавливает машину на обочине и целует Энакина.

Тот отвечает. Как и через пятнадцать, и через восемнадцать, и через двадцать часов потом.

***

Энакин опирается на капот машины, и Оби-Ван, стоя рядом с ним, снова не может на него не смотреть. Ощущение это — такое странное и давно забытое, — щекочет что-то глубоко внутри, и приятная дрожь от него разливается по всему телу.

— Почему ты уехал? — вдруг спрашивает Энакин. Оби-Вану отвечать не хочется. Честно. Но слова будто сами рвутся наружу, потому что, наверное, давно стоило выговориться и не доводить все до такого. Но он старался держать себя в руках: вел что-то вроде дневников, записывал то, что его беспокоило — своеобразная медитация для тех, кому гордость не позволяет ходить на приемы к психотерапевтам.

Оби-Ван говорит о том, что устал от воспоминаний о своем наставнике, ставшим ему лучшим другом после смерти родителей, — он по нему, конечно, до сих пор скучает, но сил жить в этой тоске уже просто нет. Стены давят. Город будто издевается и сгущает краски вокруг, а от бесконечного стресса на работе уже хочется просто выть в голос.

Энакин берет его за руку, переплетая пальцы с его.

— Так достало все, — с горькой усмешкой признается Оби-Ван, легко сжимая его ладонь в своей, — что я просто сел в машину и уехал из города. Возвращаться туда нет никакого желания, но, наверное, потом придется, если я решу осесть где-нибудь в другом месте.

— А ты этого хочешь?

— Показать, чего я хочу?

Оби-Ван понятия не имеет, откуда берется этот тон, но Энакин кивает, и Оби-Ван целует его. 

Тот отвечает.

С их знакомства прошло двадцать четыре часа, и пошло все к черту, если они торопятся.

Энакин, оторвавшись от его губ, забирается на капот машины, и Оби-Ван встает между его разведенных ног, тут же целуя снова. Энакин отвечает — пылко и с такой готовностью, будто только этого и ждал. Оби-Вану это нравится.

Они целуются долго. Дорога вокруг них пуста, на трассе никого, а рассвет до них еще не добрался, поэтому кажется, что они защищены от любой беды самой вселенной. Это дает определенную свободу. Например, Оби-Ван, без зазрений совести, целует Энакина в шею, наслаждаясь его тихими стонами и позволяя направлять себя, чувствуя, как тот вплетает пальцы в его волосы и тянет за пряди. Энакин в долгу не остается — он запускает свободную руку Оби-Вану под рубашку, слегка царапая спину ногтями и проводя подушечками пальцев между лопаток.

Это все так заводит.

Оби-Ван и не думал никогда, что способен на такое. Времена его буйной молодости уже давно прошли, но и тогда он не был настолько... раскрепощенным? Он знал, где кончаются грани дозволенного и разумного, и переступал их только в экстренных случаях, которых случалось, слава богу, очень мало. Квай-Гон воспитал его так, что Оби-Ван был волен делать то, что считает нужным, но Оби-Ван знал, чего делать не стоит. И в этом заключалась, наверное, великая мудрость.

Сейчас Оби-Ван думать об этом не хочет.

Он целует Энакина, который почти что плавится в его руках, готовый растечься по капоту. Он скользит руками по телу, оглаживая его изгибы и чувствуя, как Энакин подается навстречу. Оби-Ван знает его всего ничего, но уже может сказать, что Энакин — жадный до ласок и удовольствия. И боже, он совершенно не против.

Он проводит руками по его плечам, и Энакин нетерпеливо перехватывает его ладонь и кладет себе на ширинку.

— Показать, чего я хочу? — повторяет он фразу Оби-Вана и заставляет его сжать пальцы, сам почти захлебываясь стоном после. Оби-Ван ухмыляется. Жадный. И такой красивый в своей жадности.

Дальше все смазывается. Это, наверное, первый в жизни Оби-Вана секс, когда он едва ли думает головой, действуя импульсивно и почти наугад. Он просто отключает голову — тело знает, что нужно делать. И Энакин — он уверен — не позволит ему ошибиться.

Уверенными движениями он расстегивает ширинку на джинсах Энакина, оглаживает, раздразнивая, его член сквозь ткань белья и наконец извлекает его наружу, тут же обхватывая ладонью и накрывая головку большим пальцем. Энакин всхлипывает, кусая губы Оби-Вана, и спешит расправиться с его ширинкой в ответ. Вот только его руки дрожат, и пару раз пальцами он мажет мимо, но Оби-Вану вообще грех жаловаться, потому что Энакин промахивается мимо замка, но не мимо члена, упирающегося в джинсы, и от этого наслаждение прокатывается по телу волной.

— Может, лучше в машину? — спрашивает Оби-Ван, пока он еще в состоянии что-то выговорить, потому что он чувствует, что совсем скоро слова перестанут ему подчиняться. 

Энакин горячечно трясет головой.

— Нет. Хочу так, здесь. Можно?

Вместо ответа Оби-Ван сжимает пальцы на его члене сильнее, выбивая новый стон.

Энакину, наконец, удается расправиться с замком, и он, видимо, мстит, запуская руку сразу в белье и резко проводя пальцами снизу вверх, слегка касаясь ногтями и заставляя Оби-Вана громко простонать самому. Энакин ухмыляется, довольный собой. Оби-Ван видит в полумраке его улыбку.

Энакин соскальзывает по капоту ниже, прижимаясь к Оби-Вану бедрами, и целует его, стягивая джинсы окончательно и потираясь собственным стоящим членом о его. На улице прохладно, все-таки сентябрь дает о себе знать, но от контраста вжимающегося горячего тела и свежего, пробирающего воздуха наслаждение только становится ярче и ощущается более терпким вкусом на языке.

Они снова целуются, толкаясь навстречу друг другу бедрами, и стоны тонут в во влажных звуках. Энакин кусается, чуть тянет губу на себя, после отпуская и обхватывая своими снова, зализывая языком и кусая опять. От каждого его прикосновения удовольствие острыми иголочками взрывается _где-то_ в теле — никогда не угадаешь, где же оно уколет сейчас. И в этом есть своя красота, потому что каждый раз — пронзительно и умопомрачительно.

Оби-Ван скользить пальцами под футболкой Энакина, проходится подушечками по его подтянутому животу, чуть царапает под пупком, и Энакин почти что задыхается, вжимаясь носом в его шею и открывая свою. Оби-Ван положением пользуется — потирается, раздражая, о нежную кожу бородой, прикусывает, оставляя легкие следы. Энакин заходится стонами громче, сильнее, дышит чаще, и наслаждение внизу живота с каждым звуком становится все сильнее.

Оби-Ван первым опускает руку вниз и обхватывает член Энакина. Тот спешит повторить маневр: сам делает тоже, сразу же принимаясь быстрыми и рваными движениями водить ладонью вверх-вниз. Оби-Ван старается попасть в его ритм, но какое там — удовольствие захлестывает с головой, и единственная мысль — это тихая надежда продержаться вот так подольше, а не позорно кончить через пару особенно верных скольжений. Энакин ведет вверх, чуть поворачивает запястье у головки, немного меняя угол прикосновения, и мажет большим пальцем по головке, задерживаясь на ней. Размазывает смазку, легко обводит самой подушечкой края, и Оби-Вану едва не срывает голову от такой интимной и неторопливой ласки, совершенно не подходящей ситуации, но абсолютно прекрасной в своем ощущении. Он чувствует себя подростком: спонтанный секс в машине (почти) и с малознакомым человеком, эмоции рвутся наружу вперед здравого смысла, и хочется не думать, а ощущать, запоминая каждую крошечную деталь происходящего.

Кто из них кончает первым — сказать трудно. Просто в один момент всего становится так много, что оно выплескивается через край, утягивая их — каждого — за собой в бездну устрашающего по силе своей и манящего наслаждения. Просто в один момент перед глазами взрываются звезды, и небо кажется светлым просто от силы ошеломляющего оргазма. Просто в один момент поцелуев оказывается мало, потому что с разрядкой — долгожданной, восхитительной — ничего не сравнится. И они кончают, пачкая пальцы друг друга спермой и не разрывая поцелуй.

Оби-Ван глядит на Энакина, как только ему удается открыть глаза. Тот выглядит таким довольным и радостным, таким потрясающе вытраханным, что Оби-Ван не может не улыбнуться. Это была всего лишь дрочка — что с ними будет, если вдруг им удастся заняться настоящим сексом?

— Ты как? — вопрос восхитительно глупый, но это все, что сейчас Оби-Ван может из себя выдавить. Чистой рукой подтянув джинсы, он идет к дверце с пассажирской стороны, чтобы вытащить из бардачка салфетки и вытереть себя и Энакина.

— Не вполне уверен, что нахожусь в этом мире, — хрипло смеясь, отвечает тот, принимая салфетку. 

Они приводят себя в порядок молча, все еще уставшие и ошалевшие от блаженства, разлившегося по всему телу. Небо стремительно светлеет, наконец нагоняя их, и никогда еще в жизни Оби-Вану не было так спокойно и так правильно. 

Понимание того, что сейчас он именно там, где должен быть, ошеломляет ничуть не меньше, чем оргазм несколькими минутами ранее.

— Приятно знать, что я, если что, тоже есть в твоем «не этом мире», — хмыкает Оби-Ван.

Энакин смеется, застегивает джинсы, поправляя ремень, выбрасывает грязную салфетку куда-то в сторону и, резко подойдя ближе, уверенно целует Оби-Вана.

***

Теперь — Оби-Ван знает — все будет хорошо.

И спустя пятьдесят часов после знакомства, когда перед ними снова открывается пустая трасса, а Оби-Ван уверенно ведет машину куда-то в прекрасное и далеко неизвестное — когда Энакин берет его за руку, переплетая пальцы и большим поглаживая тыльную сторону ладони, Оби-Ван понимает, что все взаимно. Пусть рано. Пусть он торопится — пусть. К черту все. Он так должно пытался убежать от себя, что теперь он просто не хочет продолжать бег.

И пусть лучше он поспешит, чем снова будет ждать и — вопреки известной поговорке — не дождется большего.

Его «большее», которого он дождался, зовут Энакин. 

Энакин рядом. Энакин держит его за руку.

А другого, в общем-то, ему и не нужно.


End file.
